Jessica Scarlet
' Jessica Scarlet' is the daughter of Pias, and Menellia Pantose making her a member of House Pantose. Jessica has one sibling in the form of Taimen Pantose of whome is vastly younger then she is and has become the loyal squire of Kren Scarlet inside the city of Hearthglen. Jessica Scarlet is married to Saiden Scarlet, and her marriage to him would bring her into House Scarlet and out of her own house which she hated because of her mother. With Saiden she has two children in the form of Taimen, and Urmen Scarlet of which Taimen has entered the House Scarlet forces and stands along his father in the Lorderon region, while his young son is administrative in mindset and assists Alexandros in running Hearthglen. Jessica Scarlet was born into the relatively wealthy House Pantose where she would grow up within the safe and loved walls of her families home. When she was fifteen her mother came to hate her as she honestly believed in her mind that Jessica was interested in her father, and was a threat to her dominance of House Pantose. In this way she was quickly very cruel to her only child until finally she became pregnant with her second child in the form of Taimen Pantose. Following his birth Jessica was forgotten by her mother, but her father would pair her up with Saiden Scarlet of the powerful House Scarlet, and the two would get along very well together. History Early History Jessica Scarlet was born into the relatively wealthy House Pantose where she would grow up within the safe and loved walls of her families home. When she was fifteen her mother came to hate her as she honestly believed in her mind that Jessica was interested in her father, and was a threat to her dominance of House Pantose. In this way she was quickly very cruel to her only child until finally she became pregnant with her second child in the form of Taimen Pantose. Following his birth Jessica was forgotten by her mother, but her father would pair her up with Saiden Scarlet of the powerful House Scarlet, and the two would get along very well together. Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Family Members Relationships Taimen Scarlet See Also : Taimen Scarlet Where Urmen Scarlet was the devoted son of Jessica Scarlet, it was Taimen that was more devoted to his father, and when the parents begin to have problems Taimen sided with his father, while Urmen would side with his mother. Taimen when his father Saiden left Hearthglen for Lucerne would emotionally berate his mother for nearly the entire time to the point that Saiden received a letter from her saying that she had sent him to Fairmarket in order to keep her sanity. The last time that Taimen would see his mother was when he left for the Invasion of Westbridge, and the conversation ended with Taimen calling her names and then rushing out of the room to his horse, and to not see his mother for years afterwards. Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:House Scarlet